Soul Reapers to Samurai Interlude
by Fire Sage
Summary: This is a mature one-shot requested by Kairi-Ichimaru15 based off of her original crossover story "Soul Reapers to Samurai".


**_Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai 7, or its character, nor I do own the original characters in this story. I borrowed them for commissioning purposes._**

**_A/N: This is a lemony one-shot requested by Kairi-Ichimaru15 based off of her original crossover story "Soul Reapers to Samurai". Though reading the story is recommend, you do not have to to enjoy the citrus of this story. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Kairi has always thought the moon in the living world was much more appealing than the moon in the spirit world.

Something about it seemed so much more alive, so much more enchanting than the big glowing orb that graced the Seireitei. She couldn't explain it really, but something about it made her want to stare at it for hours. Her bright blue eyes stare up at the full moon in a dream like fashion, drawn in by its shining rays and ethereal glow.

"So this is where you've been?"

Kairi whips around wide eyed at being startled before she beams. "Kyuzo!" She exclaims, seeing the red samurai just inside the tree line around the pool of the Willow Grove.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Oh…I just got back." The silver haired shinigami confessed with a blush as she turns around. "I missed the Willow Grove so much I stopped here first before coming home. Sorry…"

The blond smiles slightly at her, almost invisible in the dimness of the moonlight, and walks over to sit behind her. "Don't apologize." He says against her ear now that Kairi is nestled between Kyuzo's long legs and strong arms and she beams to herself as warmth spread through her.

Kyuzo is, for lack of a better phrasing, not very affectionate.

He is more standoffish and often cold. But to her, because she's 'special' (and to her having Kyuzo thinks that she's special makes her feel even more special than anything else), he is very tender and loving, even more so when they are alone together.

She leans back further into Kyuzo's chest and closes her eyes, breathing in deep through her nose as she buries it in his neck. She loves how Kyuzo smells like Christmas trees. Not pine trees but Christmas trees, because Christmas trees had a special sort of smell about them that reminded people of laughter and happiness and home. That's what Kairi thought at least when she thought of Kyuzo.

His nose nuzzles against her cheek a little and Kairi pulls back a little to accept his kiss.

A pleasant warm feeling spreads through her as they kiss, and she twist around so that she's sitting on her ankles in front of him so it's more comfortable to deepen the kiss.

One kiss turns to three, then three turns into six, then…well Kairi lost count after that. It wasn't worth keeping score when you were winning on either side anyway. And kissing Kyuzo was defiantly a win in her book any day.

Kyuzo pulls back much further than any of the other times and a small whimper, that she'll later be embarrassed off, escapes Kairi's throat when he's too far away to kiss. But he smiles gently and removes her arms from around his neck.

Kairi's face flushes when he removes the black wristbands on her arms and kisses the scars underneath gently. She terribly self-conscious about her scars, they're ugly and remind her of a time that she would rather soon forget. But Kyuzo knows this. And by him kissing them in a soft, affection manner it makes her feel accepted despite her past and many flaws. He also knows this too.

The blond leans forward slowly, but somehow still surprises her, and carefully kisses her neck.

Kairi shuts her eyes tight and shutters noticeably at the first kiss and then the second. She's sure her face is every shade of red there is. And she's embarrassed that she's embarrassed, and nervous. She's a shinigami for goodness sake! And she's not a sixteen year old girl! But…it's Kyuzo….

"Is this ok?" He asks after a minute as he continues to kiss her neck softly, his hands coming up to her sides with equal gentleness in their caresses, like he knows she's terrified and excited at the same time.

"Yes, this is ok." Her silver hair bobs a little as she nods.

"Tell me if it's not." His typical growl of a voice brushes over her heated skin and she shutters again at the invisible caress.

Kairi whispers out a half moan now and then when he finds a terrifically tender spot here and there on her neck, and lolls her head to the side when he moves to give the same attention to the other side. A hand caresses her breast as it makes its way to her bare back and she really does moan at that. It feels good. It feels really good.

"Can I?" The silver haired shinigami comes out of her haze when she hears him ask something and it takes her a minute to catch up to him. His left hand has slid up her back to the clasp of her uniform by the back of her neck.

Kairi's eyes widen for a second as she realizes what he's asking, where this is going. Then her eyes twist close as she fretfully nods.

A small snap of the clasp at her neck sounds deafening to her ears as it comes free. She hisses as cold air touches her exposed chest and then she gasps as he begins to massage her breast again. The feeling is more intense now that there is nothing to protect them, not even the thin material of her modified shinigami uniform. She bites her bottom lip, trying very hard not to let the undiginified sounds escape her more than they already have.

"No, don't." Kyuzo softly urges her as he leans down near her chest. "I want to hear you." He tells her and then licks a hardened nipple with his tongue.

Even if she tried, Kairi is fairly certain she couldn't contain the cry that comes from her mouth. His tongue swirls around her ever hardening nipple while his fingers rub the other in between massaging the soft flesh.

Kairi pants as her face flushes once again, but with arouse. It feels so good! She's never felt this way before and she's fairly certain that it has everything to do with Kyuzo and not just his skills.

A strong, calloused hand leaves her breast after a while to trail down her flat stomach and she trembles. It tickles but is also exciting. Until it comes to rest on the hem of her pants.

Her legs jerk to snap close at the touch, but she stops them just in time. The sound of a chuckle reaches her ears and the mass of blond hair turns up towards her. "Nervous?"

"N-N-No!" Kairi insists through a stammer, but Kyuzo just laughs again.

"We don't have to go any further than this if you don't want to." The blond assures her calmly.

"But…But I want to.."

Yes, she is nervous. But she is sure that she wants this, wants Kyuzo. And now seems to be a perfect time as any.

A heavy rustling sound fills the air as Kyuzo's blood red trench coat is removed and fanned out behind Kairi with practiced ease. "Lay down." He tells her gently, and she obeys.

Once down on her back, the samurai's agile fingers make quick work of the tie on her pants and slide them down her long tone legs slowly. Kairi shivers as his fingertips brush against her thighs as they come down. It's just a simple touch, but still very intimate.

Now completely naked, with the samurai up on his knees in front of her, Kairi feels very exposed. She tries to cover herself with her hands but before she can Kyuzo stops her.

"No don't." Kyuzo urges her, taking her wrist in his hand carefully to stop her physically before he leans over her. "You're beautiful." He says against her lips before kissing her solidly again.

The silver haired shinigami melts as she moans into the kiss, his hot tongue caressing against hers slowly. She could kiss him like this forever and be content. But Kyuzo, however, does not seem satisfied.

He moves down to her jaw line. Then move to her neck. Then her breasts again. Her ribs. Her stomach.

It's when his kiss finally reach her pelvis that Kairi realizes where he's going and her head shoots up from the ground. "Y..You really don't have to!"

The stoic samurai pauses after one more kiss and looks up at her from her legs with a soft smile that is impossibly erotic for such a small thing.

"I want to." He tells her and then kisses the juncture between her legs.

A sharp intake of breath rushes into Kairi's lungs at the first touch of his tongue. It's very intense, for something so simple. Soon the pale shinigami is moaning and withering on the samurai's coat as the wet muscle caresses her most intimate place and delves deeper inside her. She's always known, from their kisses, that his tongue is very skilled. But now she finds his skill positively _sinful._

It's good. It's too good.

"K..K-Kyuzo!" Kairi stammers out a cry as her body convulses in orgasm. And she feels like she's flying, flying high above the trees and the grove right up to the moon she loves.

As she slowly comes back down she realizes that Kyuzo is disrobing.

"No! Wait!" The samurai halts immediately and looks at her with a serious gaze, patiently waiting as requested. "I…I want to do it…" She can't say it without what she can feel is a horrible blush, but she has to do it.

She has to let him know that she wants this too, even if it's just by a simple gesture of her taking off his pants for him. She has to let him know.

His shirt is already pulled up half way, so it's easy to take off. His pants are much tighter than her uniform's but with the both of them they come off fine. Completely naked now too, Kairi lays back down on his coat. She tries desperately to regulate her breathing that quakes out of her mouth as the lean, pale samurai lies on top of her.

The samurai's calloused hands slid down her sides to her knees, bending them at their crease to either of his side.

"Are you ready?" Kyuzo asks, his breath hot against her ear.

Kairi buries her face into the samurai's neck before she nods. She's more than ready but she's….scared. No, nervous. Nervous was a much better description.

His lips press just behind her ear and he poises himself at her entrance. "I'll be gentle."

The silvery maiden smiled warmly at the promise before gasping as he slides in.

She expects pain, but it doesn't come. His member is thick and hot inside her, and she feels stretched and impossibly full, but it still feels wonderful at the same time.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes…" Kairi replies breathlessly with a nod. And the samurai kisses her deeply before he starts moving.

His pace is slow and steady, like he's trying to savor each plunge before he pulls back. Kairi's breathing begins to quicken in progression with each thrust, he desire for him growing more and more as he slides in and out of her.

When the tip of him brushes something deep inside her she moans. Her finger nails, on instinct, dig into his shoulders. For a moment, she thinks she's hurt or upset him by it. But soon realizes the growl in her ear is nothing to be afraid of.

The sound of their labored breathing echoes in the air between Kairi's moans. The sound of their charms from their match necklace set clinking together as they move, his sun against her moon, scattered amongst it as well.

"Ah! Kyuzo! I-" The silver haired shinigami isn't entirely sure what she's trying to say but her words quickly falter as she arches her back against him and her insides clench around him. "Kyuzo!"

The samurai halts in her tight squeeze and makes a strangled sound in his throat that sounds like her name is caught in it before she feels something warm spread inside her. And she realizes, with a deep blush, he has cum too.

Sated and exhausted the pair lay entangled on Kyuzo's red coat for a moment longer, catching their breath and willing movement back into their limbs. "Come here," The bushy haired blond ushers as his limp member slide out of her. Kairi whimpers at the loss but is quickly appeased when she is collected into his strong arms and rolled off of his coat into the grass so that the thick trench can lay on top of them.

"Are you sure you don't want to go inside?" The pale soul reaper asks against the samurai's chest, though wishes they could stay. If only for a little while longer.

The blond says nothing for a moment; his arms tighten around her at first before answering. "No, I'm content right here."

And Kairi smiles. Yes, content was a much better description.


End file.
